Bibbity Bobbity Boo Times Two
by Just Another Wise Girl
Summary: "Who the hell are you?" "Who the hell am I?" the man repeated in an overly gruff voice, appearing insulted. "I should slap you over the head for that, Cupcake! Haven't you ever seen a fairy godfather before?" "A fairy what?" OR The one where Percy's a stable boy, Annabeth's the girl the Prince wants to marry & everything's starting to feel like a Cinderella story gone wrong. AU.
**(The title of this story makes me feel clever, even if my sister thinks I'm a loser for it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )**

 **I'm super corny, so I wrote a super corny story. (Like that's a big surprise. You all should know how I write by now). It's much longer than I had originally planned (it was only supposed to be 5000 words, I swear!), but as per usual I got carried away and couldn't help myself. Anyways, I hope you all like it! :)**

 **P.S. For those of you patiently waiting for the next chapter of _Hold On To You_ , don't worry. It's coming soon! **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Perseus Jackson. All rights to Rick.**

 **Warning:** **Foul language and an adorable stable boy were used in the making of this fic. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

 _"Even miracles take a little time."_

 _\- The Fairy Godmother, Cinderella_

* * *

 **Bibbity Bobbity Boo Times Two**

Percy nearly fell into Blackjack's shit when Grover burst into the stables unexpectedly.

"Goddamnit, Grover!," Percy exclaimed, balancing himself with the shovel he was using. "Was it your intention to send me to an early grave?"

He at least had the decency to appear repentant. "My apologies, my old friend. I was just overly enthusiastic about my news is all."

Percy sighed, wondering what the so-called exciting news could be. He put the shovel away and picked up the brush to groom Blackjack's shiny obsidian coat. "Well what is so important that caused you to run here to tell me? Did you finally propose to Juniper?"

Grover blushed. "Unfortunately, no. I'm still working on that. What I wanted to inform you of was the ball."

Percy paused his grooming, glancing over at Grover in doubt. "A ball?"

"Yes!" Grover declared animatedly. "The King is holding a ball for the Prince's twenty-first birthday. He is hoping that the Prince will finally choose a bride."

The kingdom had not had a celebration of any kind in years, ever since the Queen passed away from ill health. To have such an event occur would bring a new sense of spirit into the kingdom and its subjects. Percy's eagerness slowly began to grow.

"Would the castle staff be allowed to attend?" he asked hopefully.

The brightness in Grover's eyes dimmed slightly. "No. They are not. The invited include all of the eligible maidens in the realm and their families. As well as the royal families of neighbouring kingdoms."

Percy's aspirations were destroyed. "Then why are you acting so jolly about it? It is not as if we will be attending."

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong, my friend." Grover smiled brilliantly. "We will be at the ball, just perhaps not in the way we desired."

"And how, do you presume, we will be permitted to enter?"

"I consulted with the head chef this morning and volunteered us to wait the guests for the night. That way, we will be able to go to the ball and eat to our heart's content."

"You do realize that plan requires us to work the entire night?"

Grover waved away his concern. "The guests will be too preoccupied with attempting to romance the Prince. No one will even notice us."

Percy mulled the idea over. It was definitely better than managing the stables. He deserved a day off from the foul stench of horse droppings.

He grinned broadly and patted Grover on the back. "Alright. Let's do it."

"You should invest in some nicer clothing though, Percy. You never know if you will encounter your fair-haired dream girl," Grover teased.

Percy shoved him away, rolling his eyes at his friend's laughter. Although, he would take his advice to heart. He had yet to come across a female who was even remotely close to the mysterious one that haunted his dreams. She had inhabited Percy's mind for close to a year now, making him wonder when he would ever stumble upon this girl in reality.

And despite the long, tiring wait, he continued wishing to find her.

~oOo~

The day of the ball was hectic at most.

All of the servants were required to assist in the preparation. Whether it be cooking, cleaning, or decorating, someone had to be busy with something or else the Duke would have a fit.

Percy was assigned cooking duties until an hour before the gates opened for the guests to arrive. He followed Grover's example by wearing his party clothes underneath his waiters uniform. He had decided beforehand to keep the trousers, but he would later disperse himself from the stuffy, black jacket and show off his newly bought green waistcoat. It was a plain forest green, but Percy had used nearly all of his extra coins for the piece of clothing, so he hoped he would at least appear presentable.

The ball was already in full swing when Percy and Grover decided to change. Once they had returned from the staff lavatory, both boys were shocked to see the abundant amount of people that overflowed the ballroom. The population of the area was mostly female, but nonetheless, Percy had never witnessed so many occupants in a single space.

"Do you think you will meet your dream girl tonight?" Grover questioned while stuffing his face with the palace delicacies that they were supposed to be serving.

"I'm not sure," Percy admitted. He watched from afar as the Prince was being fawned over by each guest one at a time. By the expression on his face, he seemed disinterested; uncaring of the attention of the hundreds of women that have gathered in hopes to become his future wife. "Besides, even if I did find her, she would probably be too enamored with the Prince to notice me."

Just then, the doors to the ballroom opened. The music slowly died as everyone turned to witness who had entered. Percy pushed himself through the crowd, curious since he was sure all of the guests were accounted for. But as soon as she was in his sight, he halted in his movements.

She was a beautiful creature. The most gorgeous being he had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes upon. At first, he thought she might have been a goddess. Descending down from the heavens to grace these mere mortals with her presence, but then he thought better of it as the fair skin of her cheeks flushed slightly pink from all the attention.

She smiled shyly at the crowd of people gawking at her. Her light azure dress shimmered as she moved through the horde of guests, like the stars had decided to rest themselves upon her clothing for the night, giving her an even more divine beauty. Her shining golden hair was piled up in an array of curls that fell across her slender neck, making it appear as if the sun had entangled itself into her blonde locks.

But her eyes. _Oh God, her eyes._ They captured Percy's very soul. Her silver orbs glittered like the ice crystals that hung on the stable roof during the winter. They sparkled with life and wonder and Percy had to restrain himself from falling at her knees from the overwhelming emotion coursing through his veins.

It was her. He was sure of it.

The girl from his dreams.

~oOo~

Percy's heart felt as heavy as lead.

He continued to watch on with the crowd as the girl he had been wishing for danced with the Prince.

The _P_ _rince_.

How was he supposed to compete with the Prince (and future king) of the kingdom? Prince Lucas was devastatingly handsome, wealthy, charming, and he lived a life of luxury behind the sturdy palace walls. Not only that, but he was also rumored to be the best swordsman in the realm.

So if the Prince decided to marry her (which did not seem to be a far off assumption considering how close he's holding her) and she accepts (because honestly, who would refuse?), then she would have everything she needed. Wealth, title, comfort, and protection. She could demand whatever her heart desired.

But if by the off chance Percy had an opportunity to marry the golden haired beauty... Well, she'd have a completely different life. He was a stable boy who had just earned enough money to purchase a small cottage for himself near the lake. He did not have much besides that and there were a few instances where he went nights without food. The only thing he could really offer her was his unwavering devotion and love.

So it was obvious in retrospect that the prince was the better option. And considering the way that she smiled up at him through her lashes, Percy did not even stand a chance in the first place.

He still wished he could have made her acquaintance though. Even if it was only for a moment. So you could imagine his surprise when he distractedly bumped into someone, making their drink topple over him, and gazed up to have his entire vision consumed by his dream girl.

She started talking to him rapidly, dabbing his waistcoat with a napkin. He could not catch a single word she said to him. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart pulsing through his body. When her entrancing eyes regarded him with concern, all he could make out was an, "Uhhh."

She smiled bewitchingly (he might have sighed dreamily at the sight). "Are you alright?"

He nodded, dumbstruck.

"I'm terribly sorry for my clumsiness," she said gently, her voice as sweet as the pastries his mother used to make.

"I-It's fine," he stumbled out. "There was no harm done, so there's no need to worry."

"But I ruined your lovely outfit," she protested, her eyes turning remorseful as she continued dabbing his chest.

He was going to pass out if she didn't stop doing that. He laid his hand over hers, goosebumps running up his arms. "It's quite alright. Really."

Her face brightened suddenly, catching him off guard. "I can clean it for you if you'd like."

"Clean it for me?" The idea of this gorgeous royal girl (because let's face it, she is definitely some sort of princess if she can afford a gown like that) cleaning anything, or having to do any hard work made him frown in confusion. "You don't need to do that. I can clean it myself when I return home."

"I insist. Besides, if you don't treat the spill now it will stain. And I do not mean to boast, but I have yet to find a mess I cannot handle."

She said it with so much confidence that he couldn't help but believe her. So he led her to the staff lavatory and handed her his waistcoat. She immediately took out a few vials from her clutch and got to work. It was definitely a strange sight, seeing a princess clean a commoner's clothing, but Percy wasn't about to object if he got to spend a little more time with her.

"If you do not mind me asking," he said after a few minutes. "From where do you hail, Princess?"

She stopped her scrubbing and turned to stare at him with wide eyes. "Princess?"

"Yes. You are of royal blood are you not?"

She bit her lip and dropped her gaze. "No actually. I am not."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded and spread his waistcoat on the counter to dry. "I am just an ordinary girl. There is no royal blood in my family tree."

It was strange, he thought, that an ordinary girl could show up to a ball with a dress that extravagant, but he did not question it. He knew his curiosity had already begun to make her feel uncomfortable, which was not his intention in the slightest. He only wanted to know more about her.

"Please pardon my questioning then," he said apologetically. "I did not mean any harm by it."

"Oh, it's fine," she assured him. "I suppose that many would jump to that conclusion considering my attire." She smiled wryly as she lifted her dress just enough to expose the sparkling slipper adorning her foot.

He gaped at her incredulously. "Are those _glass_ _slippers_?"

"Yes. I thought they were a little over the top, but I'll admit that they do match the dress perfectly."

"Are they not painful?!"

She laughed, the sound filling the small room with light. "Surprisingly, no. They are quite comfortable."

They conversed for a while after that. Mostly trivial things like what they enjoyed doing in their spare time (she loved to read and he loved riding his horse), their favourite food (hers was strawberries and his was cookies), and what they thought of the ball.

"The palace is stunning," she said, her voice taking an awed tone. "I never thought I'd see anything like it."

"And the Prince?" he asked, nerves inhabiting his stomach. "What is your take on him?"

She hesitated for a beat. "Well, he is very nice and a good dancer."

He waited for more, but she didn't continue. "Is that all?"

"I have only just made his acquaintance. I do not know much more about him than that. Why do you ask?"

"A lot of ladies have come here in hopes of becoming his bride, but he only seemed to take an interest in you so, I was just curious is all."

She appeared taken off guard. "And you think the Prince would want to have me for his bride?"

 _Who wouldn't?_ "Yes. You're the only one he's danced with all night."

He might have said that last part a little sadly, making his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

She looked at him strangely then, and the way her eyes softened had his heart pounding in his ears. He wished she would stop staring at him like that, like he was someone worth taking the time to know, to figure out. She would unravel him if she did and he would not have the strength to stop her. Hell, he would encourage it.

"Would you care to dance?"

Her voice shook him out of his reverie. "P-Pardon me?"

"I said, would you care to dance with me?"

He gawked at her. "You would allow me to dance with you?" he asked, amazed. "W-Why give me such an honor?"

Her cheeks suddenly dusted themselves with a light pink and Percy nearly died from how adorable she looked. "Just because it appears that the Prince would like to dance with me the entire night, does not mean I would like to do the same. What I would enjoy is dancing with you."

This was another dream wasn't it? He was going to wake up in his cabin with the scratchy sheets covering him and be extremely angry that this whole thing was not actually reality.

But just in case it was reality... "I would love to dance with you, my lady."

She smiled, and Percy swore he saw her teeth sparkle. "My name is Annabeth. You may call me that if you wish."

"Annabeth," he repeated. The name was foreign on his lips, but still absolutely beautiful. "I'm Perseus, but I go by Percy."

"Well then, Percy," she looked up at him through her lashes, "shall we go?"

"We shall." He offered her his arm and together, they strode into the ballroom.

~oOo~

Percy's happiness was at an all-time high.

Dancing with Annabeth was unlike anything he had ever done before. Sure, he was not that wonderful of a dancer himself, but she was patient with him and laughed along side him whenever he tripped over his own feet.

The best part though, was that he got to hold her close to him and the way she smiled brightly whenever he twirled her around or attempted a dip. He was having the time of his life and his heart felt as if it were soaring across the sky. Nothing could burst the incredible bubble that he and Annabeth had made for themselves.

Unfortunately, that thought came too soon.

Eventually, a time came where the two desperately needed to quench their thirst. Percy, being the gentleman that he was, offered to fetch them both some drinks. Annabeth smiled softly at him as she held his hand and said, "I'll wait for you by the balcony." She held his gaze until she finally turned the corner towards one of the many balconies of the castle.

Percy sighed dreamily, still planted in the same spot, before he shook himself out of his daze and quickly dashed to the refreshment table. Grover was there, grinning impishly as he approached.

"So I see you've managed to snag your dream girl away from the Prince."

"I have not snagged her," Percy protested. "We've merely danced."

"Yes, to seven consecutive songs." Grover raised his eyebrows. "So is she as amazing as the one in your dreams?"

"Better," Percy replied reverently. "She is better than any dream. I wish to marry her."

Grover's eyes grew impossibly wide. "After just meeting her?"

He nodded. "I know it in my heart she is the one for me and you should not be so quick to judge. Didn't you declare your love for Juniper after an hour of knowing her?"

His friend blushed a deep red. "Yes, but that was different."

"How is that any different from my situation?"

"I didn't have a prince blocking my way."

Percy's brow scrunched. "What do you mean?"

"As your friend, I should warn you that the Prince has been glaring daggers at you the entire night," Grover said quietly, so that the other guests would not overhear. "If you plan to be with her, you should leave as soon as you can, Percy. Who knows what the Prince might do."

Percy's veins turned to ice. He fidgeted with the cuffs of his sleeves. "He wouldn't dare do anything in front of all these guests would he?"

"I don't believe so, but what about after the ball? What if he finds out you work for the castle? Anyone with eyes could see that he fancies your dream girl, I wouldn't put it past him to banish you just so he could steal her away."

His jaw clenched. "Even if he did, I would come back for her. If she cares for me the same way I do for her, then I'll always find a way to be with her."

Grover glanced over his shoulder and hurriedly pushed Percy behind a column. "The Prince is headed in this direction, go to your dream girl. I'll distract him if need be."

"Thank you." With that said, Percy rushed toward the balcony where Annabeth would be waiting for him.

He turned the corner and saw her standing by the ledge, staring up at the night sky. The moon shined brilliantly in her hair and her dress sparkled like the twinkling stars above.

He was about to call her name when a gloved hand suddenly covered his mouth. Percy let out a surprised yelp before being dragged away by two royal guards.

 _Annabeth! No! Annabeth!_

Her blonde hair was the last thing he saw before his vision was consumed by darkness.

~oOo~

Percy came back into consciousness not long after.

He was in a small room- possibly a study -and his hands were tied behind his back on the chair he was placed in. Standing before him was the Prince himself with his arms crossed and a nasty scowl etched onto his face.

"Who are you?" the Prince snarled.

"I-I'm just a stable boy, your Majesty," Percy stumbled out, unsure with what direction this conversation was going to go.

"Then enlighten me, S _table Boy_ ," Prince Lucas growled, practically spitting out the words, "why on earth would a princess so fair want to spend her evening with a poor stable boy rather than a prince?"

Percy nearly rolled his eyes. Who knew the Prince was such an arrogant asshole? "I would say that is a question you should ask the Princess herself, your Majesty."

Prince Lucas sighed agitatedly, then began pacing the room. "I want her to be my wife and the future queen of the kingdom. My father has been pestering me about finding a suitable woman for some time now and the last thing I need is a stable boy standing in my way." He stopped in front of Percy and glowered down at him. "Do I make myself clear?"

Percy gritted his teeth. "You want me to stay away from her."

"Exactly." The Prince smirked. "And here I thought you wouldn't be educated enough to follow along."

"She would never marry you!" Percy glared into the Prince's stony blue eyes. "She will-"

"She will what? Marry _you_?" The Prince scoffed. "What do you have to offer, Stable Boy? A bed made of hay?"

"Love," Percy ground out.

He laughed cruelly. " _Love_? That's something you only hear about in fairy-tales, peasant. No one falls in love anymore. What is important is status, which is something I have an abundance of. Guards!"

Two men stepped into the room, armed and at the Prince's side without a hint of hesitation. They stared at Percy with no expression whatsoever.

"Escort this man back where he belongs and if he ever shows his face near the castle again, I order you to have him banished from the land forever. Is that understood?"

Both guards nodded. "Yes, your Majesty!"

"Good." Prince Lucas said with a wave of his hand. "Now get him out of my sight."

With those final words, Percy was dragged out of the room. Every step took him farther away from the ball, away from the castle...

And away from Annabeth.

~oOo~

He was flung into a pile of shit.

Literally. The guards threw him into the horse's dung and laughed as he spluttered and cursed while desperately trying to rid himself of the nasty substance that was now stained all over his new clothes.

The guards were still chortling as they left him alone to wallow in his misery. He took off his waistcoat and threw it against the stable wall. How was he supposed to go to the ball now? There will be guards posted at every corner of the castle just waiting for the chance to banish him from the kingdom.

Percy's mind was blank. He couldn't think of a single plan that would succeed. His anger increased as he thought about the pompous prince and the threat he made against him. But what drove him up the wall were his statements.

 _"Why on earth would a princess so fair want to spend her evening with a poor stable boy rather than a prince?"_

 _"I want her to be my wife and future queen of the kingdom."_

 _"What do you have to offer her, Stable Boy?"_

Percy sat down on a pile of hay and closed his eyes, his head in his hands. What did he have to offer? Love, that's what. It might not buy jewels or raise his status, but that's all he had. He had hoped it would be enough, but doubt began to cloud his mind.

He sighed, his breath echoing in the quiet stable.

"I wish," he whispered. "I wish..."

"Well, get on with it! Wish for what?"

Percy startled upright. A short pudgy man stood in front of him, a frown perfectly etched across his face. His curly brown hair was in disarray and he wore the craziest clothing Percy had ever seen. It was a bright baby blue suit with sparkling white cuffs, collar and tie to match. As if that weren't strange enough, his shoes were a vibrant shade of green.

"Who the hell are you?" Percy demanded. He was pretty sure he was going to go blind from the brightness of this man's clothing.

"Who the hell am I?" the man repeated in an overly gruff voice, appearing insulted. "I should slap you over the head for that, Cupcake! Haven't you ever seen a fairy godfather before?!"

"A fairy _what_?" Percy looked over the man's shoulders and sure enough, there were fairy wings. They weren't very large, quite small actually, but they glittered and shined as they moved.

The man heaved a sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Godfather, kid. Geez, do I have to spell it out for you too?"

"But fairies aren't-"

Before Percy could say any more, the man- fairy, whatever -waved a wand (where did he pull that from?) and suddenly, Percy's mouth was shut tight.

"If you say that fairies aren't real, I'll sew your mouth shut forever, understand?"

Percy nodded vehemently.

"Good." He waved the wand once more and Percy's mouth could open again. "Now let's get on to why I'm here. You want to go to the ball right?"

"... Yes," Percy admitted hesitantly. "How did you know that?"

"We've been watching you, kid. We know everything about the girl and about the threat from the Prince. So I was sent here to help you," the fairy explained.

"You can get me into the ball?" he asked doubtfully.

"Well not tonight. It's already past twelve and your girl has left."

Percy's panic rose. "What? Where did she go? What-"

"Calm down, boy! You'll get to see her again. There will be another ball tomorrow night. I'll help you get ready for it and get you into the castle no problem."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"With magic. Obviously." He then looked Percy up and down. "We're going to need a lot of it too."

Percy mulled it over. If this fairy could really do as he stated, he had a chance of encountering Annabeth again. He just needed to take a leap of faith. Hopefully it wouldn't end with him being banished, but he'd risk anything for Annabeth.

"Alright, so then what's your plan, Fairy Godfather?"

He scoffed. "There's no need to be so proper. Just call me Hedge, kid. And don't worry, my plan is definitely one hundred percent full-proof."

The grin that adorned Hedge's face did not quench Percy's uneasiness in the slightest.

~oOo~

The next night, Percy was restraining himself from strangling a fairy.

"It'll work this time, kid. I'm sure of it."

"That's what you said the last three times," Percy replied irritably.

"What's the saying these days? Fourth time's the charm?"

"I am positive it's the third actually-"

"Anyways, let's try this again." Hedge pulled up the sleeves of his suit jacket. "Alright, remember to close your eyes. You don't want to get magic in there. Trust me, it doesn't end pretty."

Percy closed his eyes and mentally rolled them. He knew that Hedge meant well, but he had already dressed him in a jester's costume, an extravagant green gown, and he turned him into a goat. He was not eager to continue on this insane magical venture, but if it was the only way to get to Annabeth, he would suffer through it.

Hedge waved his wand and recited a new set of magical words. Percy felt the magic envelop him. His feet lifted off the ground as the magic swirled around him. After a few more seconds, his feet gently touched the earth again.

Percy hesitantly opened his eyes to find Hedge with a smug grin covering his face. "Well?" he asked. "Did it work?"

Hedge waved his wand in a circular motion and a large mirror appeared in front of him. "See for yourself, Cupcake."

Percy moved toward the mirror and could not believe his eyes.

His hair was tidy for once and appeared to be completely clean. His clothes resembled the attire of a prince, the colours a startling silver and dark blue, that made his eyes look larger than they actually were.

"So," Hedge prompted, raising his eyebrows, "not too shabby for an old fairy, eh?"

Percy's mind was blown. He never thought he would ever get a chance to wear clothing such as this- to even _look_ such as this. He was never a vain person, but it was nice to know that he didn't look like a total schmuck.

His voice was full of gratitude as he replied, "It's perfect, Hedge. Thank you."

Hedge clapped him on the back. "No problem, Jackson, but don't thank me yet. Wait until I get you into the ball first."

"How are you doing that by the way? You never specified."

Hedge's gaze took an interest in his shoes. "I needed some help from my other fairy friend who's working in the kingdom since the spell is a strong one, but there's a catch."

"A catch?" Percy's brow furrowed. "What sort of catch?"

"Well... The spell will conceal your identity from everyone in the castle except for Annabeth, but the spell only lasts so long."

"How long, Hedge?"

Hedge winced at his hard tone. "11:59pm."

Percy stared at him incredulously. "What?! That's so little time! And why 11:59? Was midnight taken?"

"Basically yes, it was. Magic has it's limits, kid. As long as you get out of there before the spell wears off, you'll be fine. If not, you will go back to looking like a stable boy and your identity will be clear to everyone."

Percy huffed out a long breath. "No pressure..."

Hedge gripped his shoulders. For such a small creature, he sure had a strong grip. "Good luck, Percy. I'm rooting for ya."

And with that said, Percy climbed into the carriage Hedge had conjured for him, by using a squash of all things- hey, at least it made a statement -and rode toward the castle with a stomach full of nerves and a heart full of hope.

~oOo~

As soon as he entered the castle, he felt something land in his pocket.

It was a watch. Most likely a reminder from Hedge to keep his eyes on the time.

 _11:59pm._

Such little time, but Percy would take it. Even a few seconds with Annabeth would be a blessing. _Any_ time with her would.

It wasn't that Percy doubted Hedge's magic (okay, maybe he doubted its success rate a little), but it was still nerve-wracking to pass by the guards and not have them even blink in his direction. The thought that Hedge was able to obscure his identity was just mind boggling. So he placed the watch on his wrist and entered the ballroom.

It didn't take him long to find Annabeth. She was dressed in a shimmering silver gown that made her eyes pop and sparkle. How someone could look so beautiful, he hadn't the slightest idea.

He walked toward her, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, but his pursuit was cut short when he bumped shoulders with another guest.

"My apologies," Percy said quickly. He then stared up at the tall man who towered before him. He had dark black hair with a beard to match. His eyes were as green as Percy's with laugh lines around the corners.

"That's quite alright, young man." He looked at Percy up and down. "I see you're wearing the colours of my kingdom. Do you hail from Atlantia?"

Percy took in the king's attire - he must be a king if he said, _my kingdom_ \- and sure enough, he was sporting silver and dark blue as well. "Oh, no. I am actually from a different kingdom."

"Whereabouts?"

"Uh," Percy racked his brain for an answer. His eyes flitted around the room and latched onto a man wearing a ridiculously large hat. "Man... Hat... Tia?"

The king's brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, where?"

"Manhattia," Percy replied, attempting to sound confident. "It is very, _very_ far from here."

"Hm. I have not heard of such a place. Are you their prince?"

"Yes. Yes I am." He noticed movement over the king's shoulder and saw that Annabeth was staring at him with her hand over her mouth, like she was restraining herself from laughing.

"Well then perhaps I may converse with you later about a trading contract. Atlantia is always looking for more trading partners."

"That sounds splendid. We shall see to that later."

Percy was just about to slip away when the king said, "I did not catch your name."

"Perseus," he replied automatically, but then he noticed his mistake and decided it was best not to use his real name in its entirety. "Perseus... Bond."

"Perseus," the king mumbled. His eyes appeared to be miles away. "I am Poseidon, king of Atlantia. It was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine. Now, if you would please excuse me." Percy turned and walked briskly toward Annabeth who looked completely amused. "Hello, my lady."

"You didn't tell me you were a prince," Annabeth accused, her bright smile lighting up the entire room. "The prince of- where was it again? Manhattan?"

"Manhattia," Percy corrected, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips. "I have to keep some things a secret." He then planted a gentle kiss on the top of her hand.

"Secrets such as where you ran off to last night?"

He winced. "I give you my deepest apologies. I was just, err, called in to work and I could not escape my duties."

She looked into his eyes and Percy knew she could tell that he was lying, but she didn't say a word. Instead, she began to lead him to an empty hallway just outside of the ballroom. "Come, I wish to show you something."

She dragged him toward the gardens, her shoes making a slight clinking noise as she guided him through the cobblestone paths. The hedges were tall and filled with the most beautiful flowers and plants Percy had ever looked upon. He saw at least one of every colour, shape and size. They were entrancing with their beauty and mesmerizing with their variety of smells. Annabeth eventually stopped at a juncture in the path and stood in front of a piece of hedge that surprisingly had no adornments of any kind. She grinned at him eagerly.

"Step through," she said.

Percy whirled on her. "Are you mad? We cannot just step through a hedge! Let alone the _royal_ hedges!"

She shrugged. "Suit yourself. But you'll miss out on the beauty that just lies on the other end."

Then, with no hesitation whatsoever, she pushed away the leaves and branches and advanced within the hedge, disappearing from sight.

Percy stood there for a moment, wondering if Annabeth had lost her mind in the past twenty-four hours. Then- because he apparently lost his mind as well -he squeezed his way through the hedge.

He stumbled out of it, surprised it was not as thick as he had anticipated. Annabeth stood off to the side, dusting off the leaves and twigs from her dress. She smiled broadly at the sight of him then motioned toward the forest of flowers behind her.

"It's moonlace," she stated, her voice filled with fascination and awe. "When I was on the balcony the other night I saw them and eventually found my way to look upon them more closely. They're beautiful are they not?"

Beautiful was not a strong enough word. The flowers appeared bio-luminescent in the moonlight, their silvery petals twinkling as if the stars had descended to the ground. They were completely bewitching, reminding him of Annabeth's eyes.

"They are stunning," he agreed. He gazed at her then, entranced by the way the moonlace illuminated her. "But I've seen something even more gorgeous than a simple flower."

She glanced at him, her brows scrunching slightly. "And what, pray tell, may that be?"

He brought his hand up to her cheek, grazing it softly with his thumb.

Her eyes widened comically, an adorable blush staining her cheeks. "Oh..." she said breathlessly.

He gulped down his nerves as her eyes locked onto his, filled with curiosity and wonder and hope. "You are more than just beauty. That is only one aspect of your entirety. What I wish for is to discover everything about you. Everything that makes you who you are," he confessed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she questioned, her lips inching up to form the sweetest smile Percy had ever had the chance of encountering.

"By spending as many moments as I can with you," he stated. Then hesitantly added, "If you'd let me."

"I'd allow it," she whispered. A mischievous glint sparked in her eyes. "But only on one condition."

"Anything."

"Dance with me?"

He let her take his hands in hers as she guided him to the center of the garden. "But we have no music."

She stepped into him. "I believe nature's music is enough, don't you?"

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sway. His own found homage around her waist as he attempted to slow down his breathing with no avail.

Percy could not believe how incredibly lucky he was. How could a stable boy like him end up dancing with a beautifully brilliant girl such as Annabeth in the royal gardens? Nights such as these only happen once in a lifetime and Percy was sure as hell going to cherish every waking moment.

They danced together for most of the night, talking to each other in hushed tones as if every piece of information they revealed about themselves was a secret to be treasured. Percy soaked in every word that Annabeth spoke, listened to the way she'd speak about trivial things such as her favourite flower and food, and held her close when she opened up to him about her parents, her voice taking a soft tone.

Percy knew that time was ticking, but every second that he spent with Annabeth made him want to throw time out a window. He did not want this night to end and if he could have had his way, it never would. He could only hope that Annabeth would want to continue seeing him after the ball had finished.

They walked through the gardens together, eventually deciding to take a rest on a nearby bench. Annabeth smoothed her hands down her dress, suddenly looking very shy as she avoided his stare.

"Annabeth?" he asked, taking her hand in his, interlacing their fingers together. "What's troubling you, sweetheart?"

A pretty blush rose up in her cheeks as glanced down at their hands. "I... I have never felt so strongly for someone before, Percy. It terrifies me because every time I love someone, it ends badly for them." She loooked at him then, her eyes holding an intensity he had never seen before. "I don't want to lose you like I've lost others in the past."

Percy's lungs constricted in his chest. He clasped her cheeks, her skin soft as silk against his rough palms. "That will never happen," he said fiercely. "I will be here for you for as long as you want me. Nothing could keep me away from being next to you."

"You mean that?" she asked in a whisper, but she said it as a statement, as if she already knew his answer.

Percy didn't respond, instead he leaned in slowly, giving her time to back away if she changed her mind. She surprised him by moving closer to him, her eyes fluttering shut. Percy's heart escalated as he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips gently against hers.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He could only feel. Feel Annabeth's pink lips move slowly against his. Feel her sleek, golden hair between his fingertips. Feel her hands move from his arms to his neck to his hair.

All he could feel was her. For the rest of his life, all he _wanted_ to feel was her. And as she deepened the kiss, faint mewls escaping her mouth, he thought that maybe she might feel the same.

They seperated from each other gradualy. Annabeth's eyes were half-lidded as she gazed up at him. "That was..."

"Earth-shattering," he finished for her. He cupped her cheek in his hand again, marveling at how gorgeous she looked after she had been kissed. "Annabeth, I-" He stopped short, his glistening watch catching his attention.

 _11:57pm_.

 _Oh god, no..._

"Percy?" Annabeth eyed him worriedly. "Are you alright? You look sick all of a sudden."

"I have to go."

His heart plummeted at the incredibly sad look she gave him. "What? How come?"

"It's difficult to explain," he said hurriedly. "But I will. I promise I will. I just have to leave right now."

He stood up and checked his watch again. _11:58pm_.

She gripped his arm in a vice. "When will I see you again?"

"Meet me by the lake near the castle tomorrow at noon. I'll be waiting for you there." He kissed her one last time, memorizing her taste and smell and touch. It took everything he had to pull away. "I'll see you then, my princess."

She kissed his cheek, her wide smile brightning up the night. "Until then, my love."

And with that said, Percy sprinted out of the gardens and back into the castle. He weaved his way through the guests as best he could, attempting to get to the front entrance as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, while venturing around a woman with a large pink gown, he bumped into a broad, hard chest. At first, Percy caught his breath, fearing that he had just crashed into a guard, but when he glanced up he found himself face to face with Poseidon, the king of Atlantia.

"Hello again, Prince Perseus," the king said, steadying Percy upright. "Are you in a rush?"

"Oh, uh, yes. I am," Percy stammered. He gestured to the front entrance. "My carriage is actually waiting for me outside so if you would please excuse me-"

Poseidon seized the hand he was gesturing with and stared at his watch in wonder. Percy tried to pull away, but the king held on tightly. "Where did you get this?" he whispered.

"I-I uh, don't remember," Percy lied. The large hand on the watch moved one spot over, indicating it was 11:59pm. Percy's stomach dropped. He snatched his arm back and quickly said, "I must go."

The king's face showed one of shock as he stared at him. "Your eyes-"

"Hey! You there!" Percy made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder only to find two guards coming toward him. "Stop in the name of the prince!"

Percy ran out of the ballroom faster than he ever thought he could run. He rushed down the steps, nearly tripping over his own feet in his hurry.

His clothes began to change as he descended the steps. The magic in them disappearing before his eyes as the beautiful attire transformed back into the brown, ripped clothing.

Percy knew the guards were close behind. He also knew he had no chance to outrun them. The clock at the top of the castle struck twelve as he dove into a nearby bush. The branches and twigs pricked at his skin as he adjusted himself in the plant.

He grinned in success as he watched the guards run around aimlessly, searching for him. They eventually split up, probably looking for him in different areas of the castle.

Just as Percy was about to step out of the bush, he saw Annabeth running down the steps of the castle. She was dashing down the steps in such a rush that she left one of her glass slippers behind. She turned, obviously wanting to go back for it, but Prince Lucas appeared at the top of the steps. He called to her, telling her to stop, but Annabeth wouldn't listen. She left her slipper behind and finished descending the steps. She basically launched herself into a white carriage and rode away, the Prince yelling after her.

Percy thought it was strange that she left in that manner. He understood the desire to be anywhere else but Prince Lucas' prescence, but to be in such a rush to leave a shoe behind? That was a little strange.

Prince Lucas picked up Annabeth's forgotten slipper, said something to who Percy believed to be the Grand Duke, and strolled back inside.

Maybe now that Annabeth had so clearly rejected the Prince's advances, he would finally give up on his quest to make her his wife. If that was so, then Percy would be able to court Annabeth more freely now. The stress that rested on his shoulders lifted.

Percy stepped out of the bush and dusted himself off. He then began to walk back toward his home where Hedge would surely be waiting for him. Even though Percy had to leave sooner than he would have liked, he appreciated everything the fairy did for him.

The night had been absolutely incredible and Percy would remember it for the rest of his life. He just hoped that tomorrow would be just as great.

~oOo~

Hedge had assured him that his slicked back hair didn't look stupid, but Percy wasn't quite so sure.

Nevertheless, he trusted the old fairy's opinion and let him use some magic to liven up his attire. He wanted to look his best for when Annabeth arrived.

That morning, he spent a good hour picking various flowers for her. It took him a while since he couldn't decide which ones would be the best for Annabeth's bouquet. He hoped he had chosen correctly and that she would love them.

So he waited with the bouquet in one hand and a picnic basket in the other (he was hoping they could have lunch by the lake since it was such a beautiful day). He checked his watch for what felt like the billionth time. _12:05pm_.

 _She must be running a little late_ , he thought.

An hour passed. And she still had yet to show. _Maybe she misunderstood the time?_

Two hours passed.

Then three.

Four.

Percy's heart was breaking with every second that ticked by. Did she not want to see him? Did she not care for him the way he did for her? He thought she did. The connection they had between each other was obvious. At least, it was to him. Maybe she didn't see it that way. But her words contradicted the insecure thoughts that probed his mind.

 _I have never felt so strongly for someone before, Percy._

 _I don't want to lose you like I've lost others in the past._

He remembered her smile as she said, _Until then, my love_.

She cared for him. She did. Something must have held her up. She was just late, that was all. He could forgive tardiness. He would just wait for her until she arrived.

He'd wait forever if that was what it took.

~oOo~

Hedge had forced him back home.

He magically conjured up a blue cupcake and gave it to Percy to make him feel better about the past few hours. It was as hard as a brick and tasted like paste. He supposed even magical beings could be terrible at baking.

"I don't get it," Hedge grumbled. "We did everything right!"

"I guess she just doesn't want to be with me," Percy said dejectedly.

"That's horse manure! I know for a fact that this girl's crazy about you."

"Oh yeah?" Percy challenged. "And how do you know that?"

Hedge opened his mouth then closed it quickly. He paused for amoment before saying mysteriously, "I have my sources."

Percy rolled his eyes, feeling more bitter by the second. His sadness was turning into anger, which absolutely did not help his broken heart. He obviously did not take heartbreak well, but then again who did?

It wasn't long after that a frantic knock landed on his door. Who could be visiting him at this hour?

Grover's wide-eyed expression greeted him at the entranceway. "Percy!" he exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're here! I just heard-" He cut himself short, looking over Percy's shoulder in confusion. "Who's that?"

"Uh..." Percy wasn't sure if Hedge was supposed to show himself to anyone besides him, but the old fairy didn't seem to care as he lounged on Percy's dusty armchair, picking at his nails. He decided to go for the truth. "That's my fairy godfather."

"Say what now?"

"It's a long story. What's so important that you had to come to my home this late?"

Grover decided to let the subject go for the moment since there were more pressing matters at hand. "The prince is getting married."

Percy felt as if a bomb had just exploded in his head. "What?"

"He's getting married," Grover repeated. "And not just to anyone. The Grand Duke announced that he would be marrying Miss Annabeth Chase. _Tonight_."

Shock rippled through him. "That can't be true... Why would she...?"

"I'm not sure myself, but she didn't look very content when she was introduced to the kingdom as the future queen."

"She's being forced into it," Hedge grumbled.

Percy turned to look at the fairy, desperation beginning to claw up his throat. "You really believe that?"

"Of course. It's the only explanation. The prince must have bribed or blackmailed her into marrying him. There's no reason why she would voluntarily agree to this union when she's so clearly in love with you."

Percy still wasn't so sure about that, but a flicker of hope rose in his heart at the thought. "Then what can I do?"

"Do I have to think of everything?" Hedge complained. He then stood up lazily from the armchair and trudged over to the two men. "It's simple. Infiltrate the castle and object to the wedding."

"Are you insane?!" Grover cried. "The prince has hundreds of guards surrounding the castle! Not to mention, there's an elite guest list that will certainly not allow commoners to enter."

Hedge raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "What part of _fairy godfather_ did you not comprehend? I'll just use a spell to get Loverboy here on the guest list and give him the attire suitable for a king."

"You can really do that?" Grover asked, his tone taking one of awe.

"Of course," Hedge boasted. "I could even turn you into a goat if I wanted to."

Grover blanched. "Please don't."

Hedge gave Percy a smirk that screamed trouble. "You ready to give this one more go, Cupcake?"

Without hesitation, Percy stated, "I'll do anything if it means seeing Annabeth again."

"Good." Hedge grinned. "Now let's get to work."

~oOo~

"I feel ridiculous."

"You look ridiculous as well."

Grover glared at him. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Percy."

"I'm nothing if not honest." He chuckled as he watched his friend walk uncomfortably through the castle doors. "It's your own fault for doubting Hedge's magic."

"Well I didn't think he would shrink my clothes in retaliation!" Grover wailed. "It just seemed impossible to me that he could turn a mouse into a horse."

"Nothing's impossible where magic is concerned."

"Clearly," Grover grumbled. "He could have extended the time limit for the hidden identity spell though. It only lasted a few minutes."

Percy glanced at his watch and sighed. "That's true, but I won't complain. He did get us inside the castle after all. The rest is up to us."

"Do not fret, Percy." Grover clapped his hand over his friend's back. "You will get her back."

 _I hope so_ , Percy thought, his nerves at an all time high.

They both took a seat at around the middle of the ballroom floor. If Percy had to make an estimate, he would say that there were over five hundred guests. The ballroom was packed tight with seats and the air grew warm with the abundant amount of bodies that occupied the one room. Percy could just make out the Prince who stood at the front of the altar in his white suit. His expression gave away nothing and Percy couldn't help but think that if this was his wedding day, he should at least exhibit happiness or perhaps some sign that he was excited for the union.

The royal band began to play, making Percy instantly twist in his seat to catch a sight of Annabeth.

To say his breath was taken away would have been an understatement.

The bridal gown was stunning, the train appearing endless as it dragged along behind her. Her veil covered her face, but it was impossible to hide the beauty that lay underneath. Annabeth was the embodiment of a princess with the way her long golden curls glimmered with the light. Her eyes, her lips, her hair, her dress... Everything was perfect.

But she wasn't smiling.

Her eyes were dull as she walked up the aisle to who would be her future husband. Her mouth was set in a firm line as she raised her chin, looking fearless even though Percy was sure all she wanted to do was run away.

He gritted his teeth as she finished her walk to the altar. He fisted his hands at his side to keep them from shaking. There was no way in hell he would let Prince Lucas marry her. He would save her from this wedding if it was the last thing he would do.

"Percy, calm down," Grover whispered.

"How can I stay calm when she's about to marry a man who will never love her like I will?" Percy snapped. He was fuming.

"He will never get the chance, Percy," Grover assured him. "When you object, she will choose you."

The minister cut off Percy's reply as he began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved..."

It was difficult to watch. Percy knew it in his soul that it should be him up there with Annabeth and no one else. Prince Lucas only wanted to marry her because he thought of her as arm candy and nothing more. Annabeth was so much more than that. He had no doubt in his mind that Annabeth would make a wonderful queen, but to have a king such as Prince Lucas at her side would be catastrophic.

"Do you, Prince Lucas Castellan, take Miss Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and in woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Prince Lucas replied, his tone serious.

The minister turned to Annabeth. "Do you, Miss Annabeth Chase, take Prince Lucas Castellan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and in woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

She hesitated, making Percy's heart falter. After a beat she began to say, "I-"

"I OBJECT!"

The entire ballroom whirled their heads to stare at him in shock. Some gasped, a few women fanned themselves at his outburst, and Prince Lucas glared at him in what could only be described as complete outrage.

"Percy you fool!" Grover hissed at him. "You're supposed to wait for the minister to say, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace'!"

He knew he should have waited, but he couldn't. He couldn't go through the agony of hearing Annabeth say 'I do' to anyone but him. It would have ripped his heart into pieces and that's why he objected early. And by the look on Annabeth's face, he's glad that he did.

Her expression was a mixture between surprise, confusion and- dare he say it? -love. She gazed at him like they were the only two people in the room which made him want to run to her and hold her in his arms. So he did just that.

He sprinted down the aisle, the blood in his veins heating up like wildfire. His heart nearly clawed out of his chest when he saw Annabeth pick up the front of her dress and do the same. She rushed toward him and jumped into his arms as soon as he was within reach. He spun her around, holding on tightly because this woman was his life. He would never let her go no matter what stood in his way.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Prince Lucas roared.

"She doesn't want to marry you," Percy snarled, tightening his arms around Annabeth. "There are plenty of other maidens in the kingdom who would be happy to marry you. Your bride doesn't have to be Annabeth."

Prince Lucas scoffed at him, then latched his gaze onto the girl in his arms. "Annabeth dear, I thought we had come to an understanding."

Percy's heart faltered. "What is he talking about?"

"Oh, just a little deal we made," the Prince replied casually, looking smug. "Now unless you want your wedding gift to be an execution, you will come over here _now_."

His face paled at the thought. He glanced over at Annabeth and saw that her own was taking a similar shade of white. She gazed up at him, the apology and despair clear in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Percy," she whispered brokenly.

"You don't have to go," Percy assured her, desperately trying to think of a plan. "I'll protect you. I'll fight the guards off while you run away with Grover and get somewhere safe."

She shook her head. "No, you don't understand. He's not executing me if I don't marry him."

"Then who-" He cut himself short, staring at her in horror. "Me?"

"Yes." She gripped his arms, her hands shaking. "I can't let that happen. I won't."

"Annabeth-"

"I'm sorry, Percy. But if I have to marry him to keep you alive then I will." Her eyes held a glossy sheen as they locked with his. "I won't lose another person that I love."

Prince Lucas sighed, sounding annoyed, which only infuriated Percy further. "Wrap it up you two. I'd rather not spend all day at this. I need to go train."

Train? Percy's mind conjured up a new idea. It was a stupid idea, probably one that will get him killed, but it was an idea nonetheless. "Your Highness, you are an expert swordsman are you not?"

The Prince puffed his chest with pride. "I am. The best in the kingdom as a matter of fact."

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth hissed.

"Trust me," he whispered to her. He addressed the Prince once again, "Then what would you say to a duel?"

" _A duel_?" Prince Lucas cackled. "With you? Do not jest, Stable Boy."

"I'm serious. We have a sword fight and the winner receives the honor of the lady's hand."

He raised a brow. "Why would I participate in such a duel when I already obtain the maiden's hand?"

Percy shrugged. "It's your choice in the matter, but to turn down a fight instigated by a peasant sounds cowardly does it not?"

The Prince bared his teeth as he spit out, "I am no coward."

"Then accept the duel," Percy challenged.

" _Fine_ , I accept. But be warned, Stable Boy," he unsheathed his sword from its holster, "I will not hesitate to kill you if the opportunity presents itself."

Percy's pulse pounded in his ears. "Nor will I."

"Then it's settled. Meet me in the square in an hour. If you're not there..." He grinned, a cold glint entering his eyes. "I'll kill the maiden."

~oOo~

"You are so dead."

"You could be a little more positive," Percy grumbled.

"Okay. You are so dead!" Grover repeated in an enthusiastic tone.

"Not helping."

"Just stating the facts, Perce. Experienced swordsman versus a stable boy who has never even held a blade before. Even a blind man could see that this duel was a terrible idea."

Percy sighed. "I know that this was a stupid-"

"Idiotic," Grover corrected.

"Right. I know this was an idiotic plan and that it's probably dangerous-"

"Suicidal actually."

"It doesn't matter! I had to do something, Grover! I couldn't just let her marry him. I have a chance now. A slim one, but at least it's better than nothing."

Grover eyed him, an unreadable expression crossing his face. "I admire you, Percy. I always have. It's brave of you to do something like this for Annabeth even though it could cost you your life. You're my greatest friend and for that, I will assist you in any way that I can. Even if I still think this plan is foolish."

Percy gripped his shoulder. "Thank you. That means the world to me, Grover."

"Don't mention it. So, why don't I help you practice a little before the fight? Lord knows you need it."

"There's no need," a gruff voice cut in.

Percy jumped in place, surprised to see Hedge just a mere foot to his left. "Hedge! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, kid, but I have the answer to your inexperienced sportsmanship problem that you're so worried about."

He frowned. "What is it?"

Hedge waved his wand and suddenly, a long bronze feather with a golden metal tip appeared out of thin air. Both boys stared at the object incredulously.

"A plume?" Percy questioned, completely unimpressed. "Am I going to tickle the Prince to death?"

"Hey! Do not be so quick to judge!" Percy and Grover were both startled this time by the new voice. They looked behind them to find another fairy with a sparkling purple dress, medium length hair that was as dark as night, and glittering chocolate eyes. "It took Gleeson and I a long time and a lot of magic to construct this weapon for you!"

"Gleeson?" Grover asked.

"That would be me," Hedge grouched.

"And I'm Mellie," the other fairy said cheerfully. She shook Percy's hand tightly, surprising him with her grip. "Pleased to meet you at last, Percy. I've heard so much about you."

"You have?"

"Why yes! Annabeth would go on for hours about you!"

"Wait," Percy's brows scrunch in confusion, "you know Annabeth?"

"Of course! I'm her fairy godmother after all," she said proudly.

"How come everyone has a fairy godparent except me!" Grover complained.

"Hush, boy," Mellie admonished. "This is Percy and Annabeth's time. Now, as I wanted to explain before, you should not be so quick to judge the plume, Percy. Gleeson and I only made your weapon appear to be a plume for traveling purposes. It's much easier to carry a plume rather than a bronze sword, is it not? But once you have the need to use it, the plume will turn into a sword and back at your wish."

"Really?" Percy plucked the writing utensil out of the air. He then closed his eyes and imagined a sword. His hand felt heavier, the feel of the soft feather changed into the feel of a leather hilt. Percy opened his eyes and was bewildered to see a long, bronze sword in his palm. The weapon gleamed in the setting sun, making Percy feel a burst of hope sprout in his chest.

"Thank you," he said reverently. "It's magnificent."

"It'll help you in your battle, kid," Hedge told him. "Mellie and I enchanted it so that you will be on the same level of skill as the Prince while holding it. This deserves to be a fair fight."

Percy looked each of them in the eye. "I won't let you down. I'll win this match. Not only for Annabeth and I, but for you as well."

"That's very kind of you, Percy," Mellie said. "Annabeth chose well with you."

He hoped his blush wasn't too obvious.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" Hedge demanded. "Let's go kick some princely butt!"

~oOo~

"I see you made it in time for your own funeral. Well done."

Percy gritted his teeth at the sight of the Prince. He was swinging his deadly blade back and forth almost tauntingly. Percy wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug smile that adorned his face.

Nearly the entire kingdom appeared to come witness the event. They stayed oddly quiet though, no doubt not wanting to show favouritism to either contestant. Percy couldn't blame them. Annabeth stood off to the side, her wrists tied in front of her. Her face expressed her worry for him, but Percy gave her a smile, hoping it would ease her nerves. He would fight till his last breath if it meant saving Annabeth from marrying this monster.

"Well let's get on with it," Prince Lucas said, sounding bored. "I want to marry the maiden by today and don't want to waste more time in this ludicrous challenge." Percy took out the plume from his pocket and the Prince laughed cruelly. "It seems you're more of an idiot than I thought! What kind of person brings a plume to a sword fi-"

Prince Lucas cut himself short once the plume began to change form. In less than a few seconds, the bronze sword shimmered wickedly in Percy's hand. Percy grinned at the Prince's stunned appearance.

"W-What sort of sorcery is this?!" Prince Lucas declared, stumbling over his words.

"What is it, your Majesty?" Percy asked condescendingly. "Afraid of a little magic?"

His face flushed with rage. "Of course not! I'll defeat you even with that magical sword at your side!" And with that said, the Prince lunged at Percy full force.

Percy never realized how much effort it took to swordfight until he battled against Prince Lucas. The duel seemed to lag on forever with every block, parry and jab, but Percy did his best to meet Prince Lucas strike for strike. The sword in his hands gave the impression that it had a mind of its own as it guided Percy through the movements, saving his life on more than one occasion where Prince Lucas could have easily skewered him.

Sparks flew through the air as the two blades clanged again and again. The Prince grew more frustrated by the second, demonstrating his irritation with his once thought out attacks turning wild and sloppy. Percy waited patiently for the right moment to strike, knowing that the Prince's agitation would be his undoing.

At last Percy found his opportunity. As Prince Lucas lunged again, he left his upper body unprotected, giving Percy the chance to raise his sword and slash against the Prince's sword arm. The crowd gasped as Prince Lucas howled in pain, dropping to his knees and letting go of his blade in the process. He pressed against the blood that was bleeding out of the wound and glared up at Percy with the heat of a thousand suns.

Percy stood above him, the bronze sword still glinting dangerously in his hand. The Prince sneered at him, "Go on then. Finish me off, Stable Boy."

Percy shook his head slowly. "No."

Confusion shone in the Prince's eyes. "No?"

"No. If I kill you, I'll become exactly what you are. A monster." He glanced at Annabeth who was smiling at him softly. "I refuse to let that happen."

"Then that's your mistake." Faster than Percy could think, the Prince swung out his legs, knocking Percy off his feet and onto the ground. The air in his lungs was released from his body in a sudden rush as his back collided with the stone floor.

" _PERCY_!" Annabeth shrieked.

He was still slightly disoriented, but was able to roll away in the nick of time as Grover shouted, "Percy, look out!" Prince Lucas' sword hit the ground where he had been with a loud clang. The Prince roared in anger as he swung again, aiming straight for Percy's head.

The blade was coming at him too fast. He knew he wouldn't be able to defend himself in time. Percy closed his eyes and attempted to drown out the sounds of Annabeth's screams. He wished he hadn't failed her. He wished he could have protected her from this demon. But if he had to die, then he was glad he died attempting to save the person he loved the most.

A sudden bang echoed through the square.

Percy's eyes snapped open. Another blade had intercepted Prince Lucas' sword, saving him from getting decapitated. He looked up to find that the wielder of the weapon was none other than Poseidon, the king of Atlantia.

The King's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Prince. His voice thundered through Percy's ears as he said the last words Percy ever expected would come out of his mouth.

"Unless you want to die today, step away from my son."

~oOo~

This was all a dream.

It had to be. There was no way that this was his reality. Percy couldn't fathom how he was the lost heir to the kingdom of Atlantia. He was a _prince_. The idea seemed preposterous!

Yet, here was his supposed father- _the King_ -claiming him as his son. Percy never thought he would even meet his father, let alone discover that he ruled an entire kingdom!

"Are you sure you have the right person?" he asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Poseidon smiled kindly. "Yes, quite sure. Your last name isn't Bond as you so claimed. It's Jackson correct?"

"Yes... But that doesn't prove anything."

"You have my eyes," the King insisted. "And the watch you carry on your wrist belonged to me. I gave it to Sally before she left."

Percy's eyes bugged out as he swivelled to Hedge who was looking at him innocently. "You knew, didn't you?! That's why you gave me the watch!"

Hedge glanced away, appearing uncomfortable. "Err, I may have known about that little piece of information-"

" _Little_?!"

"-but I wasn't supposed to tell you, kid. We fairies can only help so much when you're searching for your happy endings."

"And telling you that you came from royal blood wouldn't have helped shape you to become the man you are today," Mellie added.

Annabeth touched Percy's arm as he grumbled under his breath. "At least the Prince can't threaten you anymore, Percy."

"Unless he wants a war he better not," Poseidon huffed.

Annabeth placed her hand on his cheek, making him turn to face her. "And with Prince Lucas out of the way, we can finally be together."

"Together," Percy muttered wistfully. "There's nothing I'd love more."

Annabeth smiled brilliantly as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. Annabeth wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Percy relished in their proximity as he threaded his fingers through her golden hair.

Grover coughed. "Ugh, get a room you two."

They separated, grinning from ear to ear. "Maybe we'll do just that," Percy agreed. He turned to Hedge. "You think you have one more spell up your sleeve?"

He smirked. "I just might." He cleared his throat, thrust his wand through the air and recited, "Bibbity Bobbity Boo!"

Blue sparks of light enveloped Percy and Annabeth. Percy stared down at the girl in his arms, feeling truly and inexplicably happy that she was by his side. "I love you."

Her grey eyes glittered, exhibiting the same happiness that engulfed his entire being. "I love you, too."

And they lived happily ever after.

 ** _The End._**


End file.
